


Greenery and sweets

by braccii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, H/D Career Fair 2017, Humor, M/M, Neighbors, Opposites Attract, Organic Food Store Owner Harry Potter, Rivalry, Sweet Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braccii/pseuds/braccii
Summary: Harry owns a fully organic shop that oozes health. Draco imports all his sweets from the finest producers in Europe. They’re not exactly competitors, but a bit of rivalry now and then doesn’t hurt anyone.





	Greenery and sweets

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt [#42](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LiaSm8GWFLsDD8KUOZmlTSHmhIMyFZzdqYNfB-25Khk/edit).
> 
>  **Medium:** Traditional Art, mixed media  
>  **Artist's Notes:** Draco absolutely does not get lost in the green.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/130499.html).


End file.
